The present invention relates to a novel transporting system for an article. More particularly, it relates to a novel transporting system for an article in which two linear arms and ink mechanism are used to thereby save space for article transporting operations.
Various robotic systems are used to transport an article from one place to another in a manufacturing process or the like.
For instance, a scalar type robot shown in FIG. 18A and a so-called frog leg type handler shown in FIG. 18B are used to transport planar components such as hard discs or semiconductor wafers.
FIG. 18A is a plan view showing the work to transport a disc c held within a work box b to another work box d by a scalar type robot a.
The scalar robot a includes a proximal shaft portion e, a first arm f pivotally provided about the proximal shaft portion e and a second arm g pivotally provided relative to the first arm f. A disc c may be laid on a hand h mounted on a hand portion of the second arm g.
A plurality of discs c are received in the work box b which is the origin for transportation, The work box b and the work box d which are the destination for transportation are arranged at an angular interval of 90.degree. about the proximal shaft portion e of the scalar type robot a.
In the scalar robot a, after a Specified disc c has been picked up and laid on the hand h from the work box b as indicated by the solid lines in FIG. 18A, under the condition that the first arm f and the second arm g are collapsed, the first arm f is rotated about the proximal shaft portion e up to a stand-by position shown by the two-dotted and dash lines in FIG. 18A. Then, the angle defined by the first arm f and the second arm g is increased so that the hand h is located within the work box d to thereby receive the disc c held on the hand h into the work box d.
FIG. 18B is a plan view showing the work where the disc c held within the work box b is to be transported to the interior of the work box d by the frog leg type handler i.
The frog leg type handle i is provided with two pairs of arm units j and k composed of inner and outer arms connected at their end to each other and having the same effective length. The inner arms lj and lk of the respective arm units j and k are pivotally mounted at first end portions on a proximal shaft portion m, and first end portion of the outer arm nj and nk are pivotally mounted on the other ends of the inner arms lj and lk. The other end portions of the outer arms nj and nk are pivotally mounted on the hand o.
As shown by the solid lines in FIG. 18B, when a specified disc c is laid on and picked up from the work box b, since the two inner arms lj and lk are rotated with a Space between their tip ends being expanded, the tip end portions of the outer arms nj and nk are drawn toward the proximal shaft portion m. Namely, the hand o is moved along a straight line that passes through the midpoint between the tip end portions of the outer arms nj and nk and the center of the proximal shaft portion m.
Thereafter, when the arm units j and k are rotated up to the stand-by position indicated by the two-dotted and dash lines in FIG. 18B and the two inner arms lj and lk are rotated with their end portions being closed by the rotation of the proximal shaft portion m the tip end portions of the outer arms nj and jk are moved in a direction away from the proximal shaft portion m. Then, the hand o is moved into the work box d and delivering the disc c into the work box d.
However, in either case of the above-described systems as viewed from above (in plan view), a large dead space caused by the bending of the arms occurs and largely restricts the arrangement of peripheral equipment necessary for assisting the work and therefore leads to an enlargement of the system as a whole.
More specifically, in the scalar type robot a as shown in FIG. 18A, an amount W of expansion caused by the bending operation of the first arm f and the second arm g (where W is based upon a reference line which passes through the center of rotation of he first arm f and the Center of rotation of the hand h) is generated. Thus, it is necessary to arrange the peripheral equipment in a place where there is no interference between the bending portion of the arms and the peripheral equipment.
Also, in the frog leg type handle i, as shown in FIG. 1 8B, expansion amounts Wj and Wk are generated by the arm units j and k, respectively, and the restriction to peripheral equipment is further increased.